


Awe

by ANarrativeCloud



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF!Blue, BAMF!Red, Blue is the rival guy, Gameverse!Red, Gen, getting off mt. silver, leaf is the female playable in fire red, pwt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANarrativeCloud/pseuds/ANarrativeCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Red comes down Mt. Silver due to Leaf's incredible persuasive power and decides to go to Unova for the Pokemon World Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awe

**Author's Note:**

> LINEUPS!  
> Red’s Pokémon: Pikachu, Espeon, Venasaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Snorlax; (The team I think he’s supposed to have. Or headcanon. Haha. Not really sure.) Trainer Stats: 9.8 of 10 
> 
> Blue’s Pokémon: Arcanine, Pidgeot, Blastoise, Jolteon, Alakazam, Venasaur; (Based on Possible Bulbapedia, possible party for PWT) Trainer Stats: 9.4 of 10 
> 
> Touko’s Pokémon: Emboar, Krookodile, Vanilluxe, Druddigon, Musharna, Braviary (Based on Bulbapedia, possible party for PWT); Trainer Stats: 9 of 10
> 
> Touya’s Pokémon: Excadrill, Darmanitan, Archeops, Samurott, Scrafty, Mandibuzz (Based on Bulbapedia, possible party for PWT); Trainer Stats: 9.1 of 10
> 
> A/N— Some writers in this fandom don’t clarify who’s who, so I’m going to. Leaf is the female playable character in FireRed or LeafGreen. Red is Red, you know who he is. And to clarify a bit more, he’s Gameverse!Red. Green/Blue is going to be Blue here. Why? Because Leaf is going to be color green and there’s some issues in my headcanon . Touko is Hilda or White. Touya is Hilbert or Black. They’re loosely based on the manga versions of themselves. Also, a lot of the basic layouts and rule of the Tournament is going to go under juggle and shifting, so I’m going to explain that later. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Red’s first thought upon learning that he had lost was ‘ _That was_ fun’. It had his adrenalin running and it actually made him _smile._ The _challenge_ was _there_. The other person who could push him to his last Pokémon was probably Blue, if he had improved since their last battle—which was very likely. Leaf had been complaining about how hard Blue’s Gym was and Blue really didn’t need to be insurmountably strong like either Red or Gold. Red had actually _yelled out—_ to Red anyway, to any other it was probably just barely above normal speaking voice—his commands, surprising and striking awe at the other trainer. (It seemed the hero worship didn’t extend to just Kanto) He wasn’t devastated with his loss; in fact he had only shown pride upon the person who had beaten him. His name was Gold. The battle was a little unfair really—the other trainer had kept on using potions and all his Pokémon held move enhancers—but Red prided himself in diving headfirst into situations that were against him, coming out triumphant was only the cherry on top. Of course he felt the disappointment when his Pikachu—his last Pokémon— had fainted, but he had felt… _satisfied_ and _free_ for some reason. His winning streak was something he was proud of but the frustration of being undefeated and having no equal was… well… _frustrating._ Blue had climbed Mt. Silver often enough, but he had been somewhat lax recently and the challenge had waned, but it was still there. It was a little gratifying that he and Blue weren’t the only powerful trainers out there. It had him wondering whether there was someone strong enough to be able to beat both of them. He knew that he was one of the strongest Kanto had to offer and that there were other regions out there other than this one but that had all seemed so far away.

Gold had adopted a look of complete disbelief and the joy had danced in his eyes. Red had returned his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs and muttering a soft ‘ _Congratulations_ ’ then left.  Gold had amusingly run around the clearing in jubilation while giving kisses to his little Pichu and screaming ‘ _I won! I won!’_ many times over.

Needless to say, that wasn’t the last he saw of Gold. Leaf had climbed the mountain once and told him that a new trainer had taken the mantle of League Champion from Lance and had completed the whole Johto and Kanto Circuit. Red wasn’t at all surprised to hear that it had been the trainer who had beaten him (he had taken the loss quite headstrongly and started to train like a maniac again).

It had been two years since then. Three since he had ‘lived’ there. Three years of somewhat isolation on Mt. Silver was enough. Leaf had demanded—multiple times—that he come down already and just before the hailstorms started to pick up speed, Red finally agreed, shocking Leaf more than she would’ve liked to admit. It wasn’t that he was tired of being alone.  His Pokémon granted quite the intelligent and warm companionship. He was just itching for more _challenges_. Mt. Silver was the harshest and most demanding place on earth. It required you to be ready for almost anything that could be thrown at you. He had a cove there—something similar to a secret base that was more commonly found in Hoenn than Kanto—and he was kind of glad that the there was a hot spring up there. The hails weren’t that nasty if you got used to it—it took Red a while though. Sometimes, when the temperature drops lower than the usual, the hail becomes diamond dust—a beautiful sight if Red could say so himself. Mt. Silver wasn’t as hard to climb or to stay on—or maybe it was just him—than most people claimed. The Tyranitars and Misdreavi had been his greatest problems, but all in all it was fine. Maybe he had just been lucky. The fabled thunderstorms, hailstorms and snowstorms weren’t that strong when he had first climbed and staying up there—as his residence—had made him and his Pokémon resistant to the storms. He trained too of course, polishing all the moves and combos and raising his Pokemon’s stats to their max. Leaf had bought him a PokéNav and a PokéGear and gave it to him when he visited the second time—she had always been a big spender—but recoiled when she had said that she got the payment for it from _his_ savings. It wouldn’t really put a noticeable dent on his account, but it was the thought that counted. He thought it was useless and Leaf had told him that it was _not._ It would keep him updated on the outside world, she said. He didn’t really _care_ about the outside world, but she had insisted. She won. No one won against her in an argument unless it was about Pokémon battling. And even then, it would take a very convincing argument for her to back down.

Red was presently eating stew from an improvised pot that was boiled in a fire that Charizard had been kind enough to start. When he finished, he cleaned up and stuffed everything into the small lightless cave. He had Venasaur cover it with a Rock that couldn’t be moved with anything by Strength and had put several layers of dormant Confusions and it _was_ pretty far from the main ‘road’ anyway. He returned them all to their respective Pokeballs but not before petting them and giving them a warm smile.

He stretched his arms and fixed his hat into place. He beckoned Espeon and hummed out “We’re leaving.”

A soft mewl and a flash of colors later, there was nothing left on the mountain.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Red had always been a recluse ever since Samuel Oak had met him. He was a peculiar little kid who knew plenty about Pokémon, strategies, weaknesses and still had the drive to study them—he was a genius when it came to battles. He spoke little and when he did, it was either in clipped sentences or just yes’s and no’s. The kid was talented, that was what anyone would tell you if you asked them after battling the kid—no, he was a teen ( _adult? No. Not yet._ ) now. He remembered when they were still young, the ever silent little Red had been a constant presence in his laboratory, playing with and feeding Pokemon with some of his assistants. Blue had almost always pulled him outside to play and Red had never really complained. It was very peaceful then. He didn’t know how proud Pallet town was to boast themselves as the hometown of—not one, but _two—_ champions. Blue and Red. Blue’s reign as a champion had been short, but he had been accepting to the fact that he lost to Red. Red just smiled at him with a look saying: _We both did our best._ Blue had still continued their pseudo-rivalry now after plenty of battles (ranging from the beginning of both their journeys to the present)—he kept a tally of their scores: 282 losses, 41 draws and 36 wins from Blue’s side (he was actually quite proud to have pulled draws and what little wins he did have, Red was ‘undefeated’ in official matches after all)—and had decided to take over the Viridian City Gym that Giovanni had left in near shambles. Red had won against Blue, and abdicated the title to train even more, leaving the title to Lance, which Lance wanted to give to Blue but Blue refused, handing the title back to Lance. Oak thought it a bit funny. None of them wanted to be crowned a Champion, even if it _was_ their dream. Then came that Gold boy. He’d stormed through the full league, though not as fast as Red had, and took the crown from the (visibly) grateful Lance. He must have hated being a placeholder when he knew that he wasn’t supposed to have the responsibilities anymore.

That was three years ago.

Presently, Oak was fiddling with a new device that someone in the Unova region had managed to make work. See-through Pokéballs. It had been a project ongoing for a few years now—a dream from when he was younger—that had finally been able to be realized. There were really no other benefits from the see through properties other than being the aesthetic additions, but it was nice enough to warrant attention. He was figuring out how to change the Pokéballs from the past to the see-through ones and he just…needed to add…

“Aha!” He exclaimed in jubilation. He did it! He finally did it! Of course he needed help from the blueprints of the original one, but—

“Gramps!” Oak blinked, his euphoria subsiding. Why did his grandson have to spoil the moment? What he did was _groundbreaking._

“Blue! What brings you here?”

“You’ve heard about it right?” Blue asked with a big grin on his face. A grin that he hadn’t seen in _years_.

“…about what?”

Blue blinked for a while. “You don’t know?” His cheeks puffed. Then he laughed.

“What is it?”

“Nah. I’ll let you find out on your own.” He snickered as he waved the professors’ inquiries away.

“Blue!”

“Bye, gramps! Don’t be too shocked when you hear about it!”

“What the—” Then the Gym leader left. What was that about? Oh _now_ he was curious. He set aside his work and smiled triumphantly for a while and sat in front of his computer. Recent news… rumors… anything!

There was none.

What had Blue been talking about?

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

“…you baited him.” Red stated with a disapproving gaze.

“Aw, he _is_ going to find out sooner or later!” Blue whined, pouring Pokémon food to the containers of his Pokémon.

Red eyes bore into him. “I’m going to the lab.”

“Have you even visited your mother?”

A nod.

“Good.” Blue blinked and realized something. “Don’t tell me… Gah! You _sneak._ You’ve been visiting her over the years you disappeared haven’t you?”

He feigned innocence, yawning and fighting off his smirk. _What makes you think that?_

Blue nearly got its interpretation wrong. Such is the woe of being friend with someone who _doesn’t_ talk much. “Oh, nothing, just the fact that you don’t even look a bit scared of your mom? Or your fashion statement has changed? Or you aren’t as skinny as would be expected of people who stay in the peak of the oh-so-treacherous Mt. Silver?” Blue sighed dramatically. “Why was I the first one you talked to before going to meet gramps anyway?”

Red _had_ changed. His clothes weren’t the one he wore anymore—good riddance!—and Leaf _had_ to have something to do with it, the fashion junkie she was. Their height was still around the same and Blue _knew_ that they would never really be taller than the other—it was a curse like that, he _wanted_ to be _taller,_ dammit!—Red had also filled out, and wasn’t the lanky teen that everyone was at their age. His hat was like before, only that the white part in front became black. His red jacket was long sleeved with the sleeves white, three red stripes running from the shoulder to the end of the sleeves. The zipper was lined black and it stayed open, exposing a somewhat loose black shirt. His shoes were the same, probably just a few sizes larger. He also looked a bit older than Blue had last seen him, his jaw line was more defined and his cheeks fuller. His eyes were still the same fierce crimson it was.

“It’s Leaf’s fault.” He stated, answering one of his first questions. “Mom is out. Leaf is in Johto. _You_ have _food_.” Red’s voice was quiet, but it was somewhat annoying all the same. It had dropped a few tones down if he remembered correctly. Leaf, huh? He’d guessed correctly then. No wonder. She definitely had ‘cool, mature-y’ look in mind when she picked out his clothes. Not that it mattered.

Blue smiled and flipped his hand in mock hurt. “That hurt! Is food the only thing you went to me for?”

“…you have an AC.”

They both laughed, one more quiet than the other.

“You’ve actually gotten a sense of humor!” Blue smiled in pride. Red had actually _joked!_ “And Leaf? That sister of yours _knew?_ And she _didn’t_ tell me? Oh I knew you were up at that mountain, but—”

“Half a year.”

“She should’ve _told_ me! Heck, _you_ should have actually _visited!_ ”

The other boy looked at him skeptically.

“Oh. Right.” He hit himself on the head lightly. “Hordes-of-fans-dropping-dead-from-your-coolness-and-throwing-themselves-at-your-feet kind of problem.” Red nodded. “How did you avoid them this time then?”

“Espeon.” _Teleported._ Hm. That actually made sense.

“Then why didn’t you do it in the first place?”

“Couldn’t.” He replied. Really, this guy took ‘brevity’ to its limits! And _couldn’t?_ That meant…

“You’ve gotten stronger _again_ haven’t you? Especially after that Gold kid had cleared the full league.” He asked with narrowed eyes, but his eyes danced with exasperation. “Gah! And here I am lazing around, teaching little kids and wannabe trainers how to battle properly! Why don’t they figure it out themselves like _we_ did? Why can’t they be as _talented_ as _me_? Or you for that matter? … Wait no. I don’t think the world can handle _another_ Red just yet.” He finished up. The Viridian Gym was the hardest Gym to defeat and that was just stating a fact. Blue didn’t believe that the trainers could actually become the Champion and knock them a few pegs down after a few winning streaks from the other Gyms. The others weren’t as _lax_ as he was. He took the _elimination_ part of competition seriously and ground them to bits until they actually rebuilt themselves and _deserved_ the badge. Too bad for them.  He had been slipping lately this year though, letting ten or so trainers to actually get the badge (he brought one or two with him every time he left the Gym), but he trusted the Elite Four to beat them up—he was unsurprised that the tournament had been anything _but_ interesting. Trainers nowadays had no imagination at all. He was secretly—or not very secretly—proud that he could go toe to toe with all the Elite Four and the Champion. Gold was it? Yeah Gold. He had talked with Red before and it seemed that the rumor about Gold beating the elusive former Champion was true, much to Red’s chagrin. Red hadn’t quite taken the loss well—or that was how it seemed to Blue— but he didn’t fall to depression— _that_ was more important—it had only served to make him even more fanatic in his training. He asked Red to recount the battle, but Red refused and only said two things. ‘ _I didn’t go all out from the beginning._ ’ And _‘His Pokémon all had enhancing items. **(1)** But those are just excuses.’._ Red’s second sentence had Blue gaping. _Why_ did the person have the need to actually rely on _enhancing_ items? He should just train! Leaf was probably much better than Gold after all her treks up and down the Mount Silver but she didn’t want to battle seriously anymore.

Red quietly grinned. He tipped his hat and moved to the door.

“Don’t forget to surprise my grandpa! You have to make your entrance _flashy_!” Blue hollered, not even bothering to look.

“I’m not you.” He called back.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

Then the door shut. Red could’ve sworn that he could hear Blue’s Arcanine laughing at his trainer.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Red rang the doorbell.

“Coming!” He heard several stumbles and crashes making him wince a bit. As clumsy as ever, professor.

He door opened and he was greeted by the old Professor that helped him start his journey.

“Good Morning, What can I—“ Prof. Oak paused, taking in the visage of his visitor. His jaw slackened and his eyes widened. It took him a while to regain his bearings and Red thought that Prof. Oak had done the impression on a Feebas down pat… Where had that thought come from? Blue had most definitely influenced his sense of humor.

“ _Red_?”

Red nodded.

“How long has it been? Two? Three years? Oh! How rude of me, come in! That little brat could’ve _at least_ told me.” Red knew he was talking about Blue.

They entered the lab and stayed by the living room.

“Here, take a seat. So what happened during your disappearance?”

Red pointed to a direction in the east then moved his hand upwards. Prof. Oak somehow understood.

“You were at _Mt. Silver?_ ”

Red nodded mutely.

“By the Legendary, what possessed you to—ugh nevermind.” Prof. Oak pinched the bridge of his nose. “So what made you come down?”

“Leaf.”

“That little girl had always been feisty. You couldn’t refuse her then?”

Red nodded again.

“So what do you plan on doing now?”

The red-eyed boy pulled out his PokeGear and the message showed a mass sent message advertising the Pokémon World Tounament in Unova.

“You plan to compete?” Oak asked for confirmation. Red nodded—though he still had second thoughts about competing. “Then your Pokedex won’t be packed enough.”

Oak asked him to get the Pokedex and Red obliged. A few minutes of tinkering from Oak had improved the Pokedex.

“I’ve upgraded your Pokedex to National instead of Kanto Regional. I should have done this after you had finished the Elite Four you know. You just disappeared.” Oak chided.

Red shrugged. What’s done was done.

“Then, off you go. I wouldn’t want to keep you here. Oh and while you’re at it, study up different Pokemon from the other Regions. It’ll help!”

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

“Hey, mom!”

“What is it dear?”

“What is that?” A little kid asked, pointing toward the sky.

They saw a _something_ flying through the air in a speed that was surprising.

“Maybe it’s a jet.” She said unsurely.

“A jet? I want to be on a jet too!” The little child said enthusiastically. “I want to fly like that as well!”

But the mother could’ve _sworn_ it was an orange flying Pokémon.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Blue looked at the sky and saw Red depart. _Well, let’s see how the public takes to the Pokémon Master being back._ He snickered. _Ah, at least he had already practiced avoiding mobs._

Blue silently wished for the best.

_I’ll win this time. Maybe._

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

“Hey, Touko!” Bianca said enthusiastically.

“Ah, Bianca.” Touko greeted with a small smile.

“Are we going to compete in the World Tournament as well?” She continued giddily. “I heard that Touya’s going to be participating! Hey, hey! That guy’s your rival isn’t he? Cheren’s going to be participating too!“

“Well, _duh._ I know my own rivals thank you very much.” She huffed.

“Mou! Touko! Are you still upset that Touya beat you in the Final round? You _have_ to cheer up!”

It had been two months since the end of the last Unova tournament and Touko was still a little sore about her loss. It was just a simple mistake that landed her in Second place and it had her _fuming._ Touya had studied her and her tricks a little too well and had managed to find out and counter Samurott’s Ghost type move for his Scrafty. It had been her ace! Of course she was being a bit irrational since Touya had had three weeks of a head start against her… He was also practically the one who made her _want_ to be the Champion. She should be more grateful! But right now, she was indulging herself in her anger. She’ll forgive him later anyway.

“I am _not_ upset!”

“You _are_.” Bianca said as she wiggled her finger. “You only get defensive when you’re upset. Come with me! Let’s go shopping! I found a good place in Castelia City! You have your Braviary with you right? Let’s go!”

“I’m not in the mood, Bianca.”

“It’s been _two months_ Touko! You could go challenge him again! Though… he’s surprisingly not haughty about his position. Did you know that he wants to go to other places to become Champion there? I don’t think he’ll be able to beat Cynthia yet though. You’ve met Cynthia, right? She’s—”

“Bianca.”

“the Champion from—”

“Bianca!”

“Sinnoh and—”

“ _Bianca!_ Yes, I know Cynthia. I’ve met her. No I’m not upset. ”

“Oh. Haha. So _~_ rry. I just really _really_ want to go shopping!”

“Fine. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guide:   
> (1)Enhancing items, also called type-enhancing items when held, enhances the power of attacks with the corresponding type. From Generation IV onward, these items boost attacks by 20%; in previous generations, they only boost attacks by 10%. For example, Mystic Water for water types. Charcoal for fire types. Miracle seed for grass types and so on and so forth.


End file.
